ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rie Kugimiya
Rie Kugimiya (釘宮 理恵, Kugimiya Rie) is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with I'm Enterprise. Some of Kugimiya's prominent roles include Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Happy in Fairy Tail, and Kagura in Gintama. However, because of her voicing of tsundere-loli lead characters such as Nagi (Hayate no Gotoku!), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), and Louise (Zero no Tsukaima) (all of which aired around the same time), some of her fans have nicknamed her the "Queen of Tsundere", or "TsundeRie" for short. Other tsundere characters voiced by her include Lotte in Astarotte no Omocha, Taiga Aisaka in Toradora!, Iori Minase in The Idolmaster, and Aria H. Kanzaki in Aria the Scarlet Ammo. She has also contributed her voice to various merchandise such as with Mugen Puchipuchi Moe, a virtual bubble-wrap popping game, and voiced various characters on a set of moe Karuta cards. She was nominated for Best Actress in Leading Role in the first Seiyu Awards for the role of Louise in Zero no Tsukaima, and jointly won Best Actress in a Supporting Role with Mitsuki Saiga at the second Seiyu Awards. Kugimiya won Best Actress once again in the third Seiyu Awards for the role of Taiga Aisaka in Toradora!. Filmography TV Animation *''Astro Boy (2003)''- Nyanko *''Bleach (2004)''- Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lily *''Digimon Data Squad (2006)''- Ikuto Noguchi *''Fairy Tail (2009)– Happy *''Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)- Alphonse Elric, Catherine Elle Armstrong *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009)– Alphonse Elric, Xiao Mei, Truth, Catherine Elle Armstrong *''Ghost Hunt (2006)– Masako Hara *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi (2007)– Mametchi *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (2004)– Alisa Bannings *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (2005)– Alisa Bannings *''MÄR (2005)– Belle *''Mega Man NT Warrior (2003)''- Anetta *''Mirmo! (2004)''- Murumo *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2008)– Nena Trinity *''Persona 4: The Animation (2011-2012)- Rise Kujikawa *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2010)– Celebi *''Rosario + Vampire (2008)– Mizore Shirayuki *''Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2008)– Mizore Shirayuki *''Shakugan no Shana (2005)- Shana *''Shugo Chara (2009)– Sakurai Yua OVA *''Fairy Tail (OVA) (2011-2012)– Happy Film *''Crayon Shin-chan: Super-Dimension! The Storm Called My Bride (2010)– Tamiko Kaneari *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006-2008)– Karin Kurosaki *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2007)– Karin Kurosaki *''Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess (2012)– Happy *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa (2005)– Alphonse Elric *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011)– Alphonse Elric *''Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha THE MOVIE 1st (2009-2011)– Alisa Bannings *''Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha THE MOVIE 2nd A's (2010)– Alisa Bannings Video Games *''Asura's Wrath (2012)''- Mithra *''Final Fantasy IV DS (2007-2008)– Palom and Porom *''Gundam Assault Survive (2010)- Nena Trinity *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters (2008)– Nena Trinity *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise (2008-2009)– Gabri *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Rise Kujikawa *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Rise Kujikawa *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (2012-2013)''- Pikachu *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Rise Kujikawa Dubbing *''The Golden Compass (2007)''- Lyra Belacqua *''The Hunger Games (2012)''- Primrose Everdeen *''Peppa Pig''- Peppa Pig *''Resident Evil: Extinction (2007)''- White Queen *''The Simpsons''- Darcy ("Little Big Girl" episode) Category:Voice Actors Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Resident Evil Category:Persona 4 Category:Final Fantasy